


Truth or Dare

by Neville_The_Devil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Games, M/M, Multi, POV Peter Hale, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neville_The_Devil/pseuds/Neville_The_Devil
Summary: Peter and the Pack play Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I Iove Peter so much and wanted to write a fanfic about him and the pack. I got lazy near the end and cut it short so sorry. I actually wanted to completely change the last dare (you'll understand when you read it) cause I kinda didn't know what to do but I got lazy.
> 
> M laziness has become a theme in my Fics - sorry.

I was sitting on the rusted spiral stair case in my nephews loft. It was the weekly pack meeting and as usually I was sitting far away from everyone else, alone. 

Everyone was here which included Derek, Scott with his arms wrapped around my daughter, Lydia in the arms of Aiden, Jackson in the arms other the other twin Ethan, Issac squished next to Stiles, Liam and the newly reformed Theo. 

I was always observing, never with them. Craving a family and a pack was something I never thought i would feel again after the fire. I never thought I would ever wake up from my 'coma', let alone find people I could actually see having a pack with. 

My goal, in the past, was to create a pack but with the whole getting burnt alive and dying thing, I would prefer that not to happen again if Scotts pack were to ever find out I was turning human into werewolves. 

To be honest, I quiet like the pack here. 

Yes they are mostly just a bunch of hormonal teenagers, they can be quiet fun to be around at times. It's also nice to see my nephew actually seem content, instead of the usually brooding look he wears.

As an outsider to this pack, I tend to notice thing more than the others. For example how derek is always eyeing Stiles from across the room, the way Liam is blind to the possessive and Lust fell looks he gets from Theo and all the other annoyingly cute couplythings they all do. 

At first my head was always screaming at me to get out of the love infested loft during pack meetings, but now it's acutely quite nice to watch the happiness that bring everyone. I think it's starting to infect me, I'm becoming a sap.

Right now, the pack meeting is over and for the last few hours they have been playing silly games like charades and now Truth or dare. It's Theo's turn to ask a question. 

I quite like Theo, he reminds me of me, a little misguided and possible still a little bit psycho, but seeming to care about his new pack. Now-a-days I'm not as 'gonna rip your head off'. I still can have my bad days but I would say, as much as the old me pains me to say it, I'm almost...tame.

He chooses Derek, this aught to be fun. "Derek, Truth or dare?" 

Derek growls under his breath, "Truth". 

Theo smirks. "Derek, if you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" Dereks eyes flare red while the rest of the pack are attempting to hold in a laugh, even I let out a 'manly' giggle. Dereks mouth suddenly take the same shape of Theo's smirk and his eyes flicker to me, I tilt my head in confusion and anticipation for his answer. Derek gazes across the room and then back to Theo.

"Ok, If I had to kiss anyone in this room I would pick...." Derek pauses while his smirk turns into a full blown grin.

"Peter". My eyes shot open and I begin laughing with my hand clutching my chest. The room starts to join in with my laughter while Theo has fallen back on the sofa, crossed his arms and begun pouting like a child.

"Well done nephew, I was wondering how you'd worm your way out of that one." I now find my self sitting on an arm chair close to stiles and Issac. 

"Well, Uncle, I guess it my turn to ask you a question."

The room get quieter and everyone seems to be paying attention now. I lean back and feign calmness, secretly I'm terrified of what he's about to do. Around werewolves I always try to keep my heart rate down but I can feel it quicken slightly. 

Derek smiles, "Uncle, Truth or Dare?" 

I hear the challenge in his voice, he know whatever he tells me to do or say I will do because of my stupid compulsive need to never back down from a fight, of course this may not be a physical fight but a challenge of pride and ego.

I know whichever I chose it will be embarrassing so I might as well just go for it. Sitting up with a show of confidence I do not feel I chose, "Dare". A few people smile and a few seem unsure of what Dereks about to do. 

Dereks Grin doesn't waver, "Ok.... I've got one... Uncle, I dare you to tell us the most attractive thing about each of the people in this room". 

I look around the room to see mostly terrified face and a few laughing ones.

"Well, this'll be interesting" Stiles comments. 

I look at him, study his features and rack my brain about his personality trying to come up with something. I can see him begin to squirm at being the centre of my attention this much. 

"Ill start with stiles then". This is going to be fun. 

I hear Derek grumble, again, under his breath.

"Well, First of all, I know a person who could help me out with this, Derek?" I grin. 

"I dont think you thought this out properly Derek", Lydia comments as we share a knowing smile. 

"Get on with it Peter," Derek grumbles.

"Ok Ok, I think Stiles most attractive quality is Bravery. Out of all the werewolves and other supernatural beings in this room he's been the bravest from the beginning, swing his stupid bat around like he believes it could actually do any damage....Ok.....Next..."

I pause to see Stiles blushing madly and everyone seeming to be surprised to hear an actual sincere compliment. I sit back, regretting not just saying a stupid joke or something.

"Next... Malia, no need to say much seeing as she came from this fine piece of ass." The joke seemed to have snapped everyone from there frozen state and created more giggles and a smile from my daughter.

I lean my head to Derek, "Do I seriously have to do this for everyone," I try and wiggle out of this stupid dare but sadly my stubborn Nephew doesn't budge.

"Fine, Let's get this over and done with, Issac the curly blonde mop on your head is probably your best feature", Issac then attempts to crawl into himself at the compliment and then Stiles pats the said cute blonde mop,

"The rest of you dudes are just werewolves who have muscle don't really no what else to say without seeming too..." 

I swiftly get up and as fast as I can grab my coat and begin to walk to the door.

"I give up this stupid dare. Good bye, have a nice evening you lot, gotta get home and forget this day ever happened".

Stupid Derek with his stupid face. I'm supposed to be the sly one not my idiot Nephew... 

I leave the loft and the giggling pack behind and unknowing mumble out my loud thought which, unfortunately, is heard by the laughing pack which only makes them laugh harder.

When I get to my car I look at up to the loft and smile, although still being salty about Derek's stupid dare, loving the feeling of being with them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if that was good or not.


End file.
